


We Wish You a Merry Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Tony misses having the other Avengers around but they have a surprise for him.





	We Wish You a Merry Christmas

Tony took another look at the letter Steve had left him. He hadn’t counted on how saddened he would be that they hadn’t been able to see things the same way. He hadn’t even been able to convince the others that the Accords were the right way to go because Steve had broken them out.

No one knew where the rogue Avengers were now. Tony had even spoken with Clint’s wife. She hadn’t heard from him since he’d left to join Steve at the airport.

It was Christmas Eve. With Rhodey still in rehab and Pepper still not speaking to him, it was shaping up to be a pretty miserable Christmas. Sure he had Nat and Vision with him but it wasn’t the same.

He took a glance at the Christmas card Peter had sent him. He and Aunt May had invited him to join them for Christmas. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he took them up on the offer. He picked up his phone but before he could make the call, the doorbell rang.

Tony sighed, putting the phone and the letters back down. It was probably the annual carolers again. No matter how many times he told them that he didn’t want to see them, they still came back.

“No thank you! We don’t want any carolers here!” he hollered.

The doorbell rang again.

Muttering to himself about idiotic carolers, he walked to the door. He had every intention of informing them in no uncertain tones that he was planning to take out a restraining order but the words died when the door swung open.

It wasn’t carolers.

It was Steve. And Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Clint, and that one guy who shrank (Tony couldn’t remember his name). “Merry Christmas,” they chorused.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked. “What’s this all about?”

“Well,” Steve said. “We were going to just show up but I think we’ve got a better idea now.” The group opened their mouths like they were getting ready to sing. Tony held up a hand to stop them.

“Hang on.” He turned back inside the house. “Nat! Vision! You’re going to want to see this!” Nat and Vision both were by his side in an instant, making Tony think that he was the only person surprised by this visit.

“Can we continue?” Steve asked. Tony waved him on.

The rogue Avengers began to sing. “We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!”

As they finished, Nat ran forward to hug Clint. “I can’t believe you really came,” she exclaimed.

“You know it’s still not safe,” Tony said quietly to Steve.

Steve nodded. “I know. But Christmas is more important.”


End file.
